<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If You Love Someone by kimin_tsukiyotake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505112">If You Love Someone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimin_tsukiyotake/pseuds/kimin_tsukiyotake'>kimin_tsukiyotake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Golden Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimin_tsukiyotake/pseuds/kimin_tsukiyotake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorothy Zbornak is soon to be Dorothy Hollingsworth, but what about Rose?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rose Nylund &amp; Dorothy Zbornak, Rose Nylund/Dorothy Zbornak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If You Love Someone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so I may or may not have deleted this work before, pls forgive.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today's the day, Dorothy and Lucas' wedding. Dorothy would move out of the house today and its tearing Blanche and Rose up. They didn't expect that Dorothy would be the one to get married, neither did they expect that it would hurt so much. <br/><br/></p><p>Blanche has been very strong and supportive of the wedding, she's helped her uncle and Dorothy arrange the ceremony along with a bit of Sophia's input every once in a while. <br/><br/></p><p>On the other hand, Rose was a mess. Though she tried to hide it by keeping a smile and pretending that it was all fine in reality, she feels broken. For years she has relied and depended on Dorothy. Yes, Blanche has helped her and guided her as well but Dorothy was different. The woman was the most grounded, smart, beautiful, and collected woman Rose knew! Dorothy knew what to do or what to say almost every time. Whether it was to shut Rose up with a sarcastic remark or to be gentle and caring when either three of them were getting upset. Perhaps that was part of the reason why she was dreading today. She was gonna lose Dorothy and there's nothing she could do.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'll call Kirsten in the morning and tell her I'm staying" The blonde giggled as she and Blanche laid on the sun loungers. They decided to get some tea and watch the stars for a while since they were having trouble falling asleep. They were happy yet anxious about tomorrow. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Rose's giggles slowly fading into a sigh, "Blanche, is it bad that I find it hard to be happy for Dorothy?" she asked. She was getting tired of keeping it to herself, she wanted to know whether or not she was being irrational and stupid. "I want to be happy for her, I really do!" Rose sighed, the cold wind felt scorching hot on her skin. The brunette shifted to her side to look at her friend who was clearly beginning to get upset</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why is that? Rose, Dorothy is finally happy. Maybe I did try to break them up but I realized that they were happy and in love with each other, that's what matters" </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"But what if Dorothy and Lucas don't work out? What if they aren't really meant for each other? What if someone else can make Dorothy happier? Someone she's known for years!" hysterically, Rose failed to keep it cool. Tears were pooling on her glossy blue eyes." Someone who has been there for her, someone who basically kisses the ground she walks on, someone like-!" </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>The brown-haired woman sat up, disbelief was written all over her face "Like who?" </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"Someone... Someone like me..."</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"Honey, are you telling me what I think you're telling me?" Blanche's voice quivering, hand over her mouth yet her words felt like they were being shouted at Rose. The other nodded, a sob escaping her lips. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>She couldn't believe it, Rose has been in love with Dorothy. No matter how much she wanted to be angry, Blanche just couldn't. She pitied her best friend too much. No wonder she has been acting off ever since the engagement was announced. Rose's confession felt like a missing piece of a puzzle that just drives her insane. She felt something was up but decided to look past it. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Blanche sat closer to Rose and gave her a tight hug and stroked her head as she continued to sob, "Blanche, it hurts. If only I had realized it sooner that I love her, maybe I could've done something. Something at all to keep her right here..." </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"Honey, I'm sure you would have but there's nothing we could do now. She's getting married in a couple of hours..." Her hand stroking the blonde's back as the other kept weeping. Rose's head shot up, she was thinking, thinking of how she could possibly make Dorothy stay.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>She has spent years denying that she loves Dorothy for more than just a friend. It killed her when she realized that she wasted all those years denying. Now here she was, wishing those years she had with Dorothy back. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Rose's eyes continued to water, desperation written all over her. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"What if I tell Dorothy how I feel?" </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"Now don't do that, remember when we stopped Dorothy from ruining Stan and that girl's wedding?" Blanche slightly shook Rose, hoping it would knock some sense into the woman. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, we stopped her because we think she'd do something she'll regret..." The blonde muttered </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"Exactly and now I'm stopping you. I understand that you love Dorothy, Rose. You're my best friend and I want you to be happy but Dorothy is my best friend too and I also want her to be happy. And if marrying Lucas would make her happy then I would support her decision" The younger woman held the other's hand firmly yet gently. "I would support her decision because I know that Lucas would take care of her, I promise you that he will, Rose"</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>She kept her head low, Blanche was right. Dorothy has been the happiest with Lucas and Rose couldn't bear the idea of ruining Dorothy's wedding just because of her selfishness. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"If you love someone, you'll let them go..." Rose sniffled, her lips curling into a smile. A genuine smile. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Dorothy is happy with Lucas. It took Rose all night to accept it but she did. She wants nothing more than for Dorothy to be happy. As much as Rose wanted Dorothy for herself and Blanche, she couldn't be selfish enough to ruin her best friend's wedding. <br/><br/></p><p>Blanche, Rose, and Sophia were in the living room, getting ready to leave for the church. As Rose was admiring the flowers, something or someone has caught all of her attention. Dorothy. She came out in her wedding dress looking very beautiful as always, she was glowing, she was happy. The blonde's chest ached at the thought of her Dorothy being someone else's. She shrugged it off and went closer to the bride with a wide smile. Rose couldn't say a word, instead, she yanks Dorothy on a tight hug and did her best not to stain the bride's dress with mascara. <br/><br/></p><p>"Awe Rose, sweetheart, don't cry" the tall woman cooed whilst she hugged the blonde back "now I've got to get going. I wouldn't want to be late" Dorothy broke away with a sad smile on her lips, she started to walk towards the door and took a deep breath "wish me luck..."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was like they were in the movies. It was beautiful, everything was perfect. Blanche held her friend's hand and gave her a sincere smile, "I'm really proud of you, darlin'" As the music played, Rose closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was wrong but she was pretending again, she was pretending that she was walking down the aisle to wait by the altar for her beloved Dorothy. She thought at least in her imaginations, she got to marry the woman she loves. <br/><br/></p><p>Time slowed down as the bride appeared by the door, her mother walking her down the aisle.<br/><br/></p><p>The blonde's breath hitched, Dorothy was even more beautiful as she walked closer. She was happy, very happy. They locked eyes for a moment and Rose wanted everything to stop. She wanted everything to stay the same, Dorothy's eyes locked with hers, Dorothy's attention was all hers, Dorothy's heart beating the same rhythm as hers, Dorothy was hers. At least she wanted to think that she did. Unfortunately, all good things have to come to an end. The bride was beside her groom and the blonde bridesmaid couldn't keep her eyes off of her bride. She was daydreaming. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Rose was standing next to Dorothy, her wife-to-be is holding her hands, their eyes locked together like they were earlier, their hearts beating as one. Their whole future ahead of them. The cozy nights, the fights, the Christmases, the new years, the bickering that might go on for hours but would soon fade away once one of them give in and apologize. Rose wanted that. All of it. There was nobody she'd rather have sarcastic remarks from and hold her than Dorothy.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Repeat after me," the priest spoke</em>
  </b>
  
</p><p><b>"With this ring, I thee wed..."</b> <br/><br/></p><p>Rose felt Blanche nudge her and she was back into reality. Dorothy was getting married to Lucas. She felt heartbroken and embarrassed. The urge to run away and hide never swallowed her as much as it did now but as her eyes landed on Dorothy, she didn't care. She wanted to stay and watch Dorothy get married. In a way, this is her giving away the love of her life. <br/><br/></p><p>"Then unless anyone here has cause for objection," Truth be told, it took real strength and courage for Rose to keep quiet. She hasn't noticed but Blanche has been watching her from the corner of her eye and boy was she proud of her best friend.</p><p>"By the power invested in me by the power of God and the state of Florida, I now pronounce you husband and wife" <br/><br/></p><p>They're officially married. Rose took a deep breath and cheered for the couple. Dorothy was happy and so was she.</p><p>_______________________________________<br/><br/></p><p>Music was blasting from the ballroom. The newlyweds had their first dance and had sliced their cake, Blanche was dancing with bachelors, left and right! Having Dorothy as her aunt was quite weird for both of them but it didn't matter. Lucas, Blanche, and Dorothy entertained guests together and danced as well. Sophia spent most of her time by the food and critiqued them one by one, how much better it could have been if she was the one to cook them if only Dorothy allowed her. <br/><br/></p><p>Rose was leaned over the balcony, staring at the moon. Memories of her and Dorothy flashing through her eyes. Both good and bad, she loved all of it. Although her chest felt heavy, she was certain that she was willing to give Dorothy away. Not that it would change anything for them but it did for her. She felt selfless and it felt good. She felt free like she could conquer anything! She even thought that maybe she had already moved on but she took one glance at the bride and it proved one thing-she really do love her. Rose would be lying if she said she didn't wish to be Lucas, getting to hold and kiss her, to marry her, and to spend the rest of their lives together... She'd give anything to have that. To feel the woman's arms around her, the other's body pressed against hers as they waltzed around till their hearts' content. And just like that, the universe seemed to hear her prayers<br/><br/></p><p>"Rose?"<br/><br/></p><p>Dorothy called as she saw her best friend all alone and away from the party. She changed into a different dress for the reception and Dorothy was stunning in that too. "You're not having the hots because of my wedding, are you?" The tall woman joked, inching closer to the blonde. As she looked at her, Dorothy saw her friend's eyes were leaking with tears. Her stomach dropped, dread and worry taking over her. Nothing else mattered more than Rose "What's wrong, Honey? Did something happen?" <br/><br/></p><p>"Dorothy, may I ask you a favor?" <br/><br/></p><p>"Sure, sweetheart but please tell me what's going on?" Dorothy was anxious, the other just stood in front of her and lifted her head up, her glossy blue eyes captured her brown ones. Rose took Dorothy's hands and placed it on her hips as her arms made their way on the other's neck<br/><br/></p><p>"Dance with me, Dorothy... For the last time, before you go"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>